peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hog In The Telly
'''Hog In The Telly '''is an episode of Peppa Pig made after Angela's first few instances of jumping through Peppa's TV, an ability of hers first shown in Angela is Evil, to grant Peppa the same ability. Transcript Mr. Potato: Well, that's all I have for today. Au revoir et garder la forme! Mummy Pig: Right, here are the credits and off the telly goes. *presses the remote* TV stays on Mummy Pig: Percy, when did you last change these batteries? Daddy Pig: Umm... Peppa: Mummy, Daddy, Angela's going to come on any second now! Daddy Pig: *turns the TV on its screen* There. That ought to keep her out. Angela: *climbs out* Nice try, you bore of a boar! *cackles* Angela Alarm sounds Mummy Pig: *stands the TV back up* *gets Angela back in* *puts it back down* Angela: *climbs back out* Thanks for giving me the time to go grab a couple of friends! *wraps an anaconda snake around the doorknob* Good girl, Betsy. Now just remember - don't let anyone through except me. *tapes another to the window* Same for you, Jess. Okay, Peppa, I will free you once you have mastered the practice of the imaginaton sequence. Mummy Pig: *tries to push her back into the TV* Angela: *turns the doorknob* Thanks, Betsy. Tobias: *walks out of the basement* Angela: (whispering) Say, Mr. Teenage Trotters,... Tobias: Oy! My name's Tobias! Angela: Alright, Goliath, come over here. *drags him into the kitchen* Angela: (whispering) Where's your house power switch? Tobias: (whispering) Well, there's that one in here, there's one in the lounge room, there's one in the... Angela: (whispering) NOT THE LIGHT SWITCHES, BACON BRAIN! I'M TALKING ABOUT A BIG SWITCH THAT CONTROLS THE POWER FOR YOUR ENTIRE HOUSE! Tobias: (whispering) Well, I sleep in the basement, and there's this huge one next to the old grandfather clock, and back when I lived on eatin' rats, one got on it, so I grabbed the rat, then I accidentally pulled the switch down, and then I stopped hearin' some of the voices comin' from upstairs. Probably the TV, lookin' back. Angela (whispering) Thanks, Jobriath! *runs down to the basement* Tobias: (whispering) It's Tobias, actually. Now for what I originally left the basement for. *grabs a packet of chips* Angela: *wraps an anaconda snake around the basement door* Molly, if you will? *opens the door* shuts it* Tobias: OY! WHY'D YOU PUT A SNAKE ON ME DOOR? DO YOU WANT ME TO MISS NINJA PIGS? Angela (offscreen): *cuts the power off* Tobias: Oh yeah, you would've done that anyway. BUT I'M NOT MISSIN' ME FAVOURITE SHOW FOR SOME 10-YEAR-OLD GIRL! Angela (offscreen): *giggles* I'm eight. Tobias: What? Angela (offscreen): Oh, uh, nothing. Molly: *hisses* Tobias: Couldn't hurt. *turns the doorknob* Well, that was easy. Alright, Angela, put the power back on! Angela: *comes up the stairs* MOLLY! *picks her up* *smacks her against the wall* *drops her* Molly: *chases Tobias* Tobias: *opens the lounge room door* *shuts it* Molly: Oh, come on! Don't you want a hug? Angela: You got into that extract of the periodic element talkinganimalium that Gina Lash took from an extract of Zoe Zebra the zebra's DNA, didn't you? Molly: *hisses shamefully* Angela: *opens the lounge room door* *shuts it* Tobias: Oh, come on! A snake on the door and the window? Angela: Yep. I'm makin' sure none of you help let Peppa out. Anyway, Peppa, to do an imagination sequence, you've gotta imagine something happening and then make it the only thing you see out of everything around yourself. Peppa: Okay. I'm imagining myself... HITTING YOU WITH THOSE SNAKES! *starts running to the window to get Jess* Angela: No, Peppa, as paradoxical as it sounds, you actually have to... Peppa (with Jess on her hand): AAH! Get it off, get it off, get it off! Angela: *sighs* *takes Jess off Peppa's hand* No, Peppa, as impossibly impossible to do as it sounds, you actually have to make your imagination imagine something you want to happen so hard that you can see your own imagination. Peppa: Like this, Angela? *imagines herself as a giant anaconda snake about to eat Angela in the jungle* to Peppa's imagination Angela: Hey, that's the spirit! Peppa (anaconda snake): -you will tell me. And you're about to be a spirit too! *swallows Angela* Angela (ghost): *sinks into Swill (Hell)* Looks like that 'a' on the end of your not-so-angelic name made all the difference! See you in Swill! Angela (offscreen): Peppa... Peppa... Peppa: So not even that got you quiet, did it? It looks like I shall have to eat you a second time! *starts eating through the earth to catch her* *eats her* Angela (offscreen): Peppa... Peppa... Peppa: Looks like you're a spirit I'm gonna have to dampen! Don't worry, this should drown your voice out! *drinks from a swamp* Lucky for me, I'm a snake, and I like eating gross stuff, but you're an evil human spirit, so that means you can't stand it! Angela (offscreen): I'm gonna have to take a bathroom break. Peppa: Well, okay, then! Good thing this is the bathroom out in the jungle! *slithers to the swamp* *squats* Angela (offscreen): Peppa, you know that's not actually doing anything, right? Peppa: Huh? back to reality Angela: But, I gotta say, Peppa, you've done exceptionally well today on an exceptional level of performance, on account of most lessons, you just spend half the time either trying to fight me or trying to make me go back into the TV, with is basically the same thing, come to think of it, and you were a little bit like that today at the start, but your skill with that imagination sequence more than made up for it! to Angela's imagination is in a pit of anaconda snakes Angela: *gulps* Sorry, I'm a little too used to this. back to reality Angela: Okay, I'll just get the power back on... *goes downstairs* *turns on the power* *sees a handwritten book titled 'All About Me and The Whole Playgroup by Peppa Pig'* Oh, yeah! *opens it* This is perfect! Now I'll be able to know which of Peppa's friends will be right to have their personalities replaced by the personalities of whichever one of my own friends! *slides it under her upper dress* *comes back upstairs* *collects her snakes* *turns on the TV* *hits her head on it* Oh, man! 'Scuse me one second. *goes into the kitchen* *takes a channeletemol pill* *leaves the tab behind* *goes into the TV* See ya! Mummy Pig: *turns the TV off* Now, Peppa, didn't you have a book to write for Madame Gazelle? Peppa: Well, I did, until Tobias stole it. Mummy Pig: Oh really, Tobias? What did you want it for? Did you want to bring it to school to get a laugh out of your friends? Tobias: Oh, uh... Mummy Pig: Give it back to her or I'm not giving you dessert tonight. Tobias: Oh, uh, right on it. *goes to the basement* *turns the light in it on* Hang on, I could've sworn I left it on top of that old table. Maybe it's somewhere in me room. *goes into his room* *looks around* Oh, this could take a while. *looks under his bedsheet* *looks under his bed* *looks under his TV* *empties a packet of stale chips* Mummy Pig (offscreen): Tobias, you've been down there a long time. Tobias: Gimme a minute. Mummy Pig (offscreen): *sighs* Okay. is a knock on the front door Peppa: *answers it* Hello, Freddy. Freddy: Hello, Peppa. You left Teddy at my house last time you came! Lisa: Dad, why didn't you sell him? Peppa: Teddy's a she! Lisa: Is that Angela Anaconda's breath I smell minus the pizza and cinnamon swirls? *follows the smell* Oh, pills. What's that name? Chin... channem... chinnel... Freddy: *comes* Channeletemol! That must be how she gets through TVs like you always say! Tobias (looking for Peppa's book): Oh, Angela, of couse! She must've took it! *eats a pill* Choc Mud Swirl Ice Cream, here I come! *goes to the lounge room* *turns the TV on* *jumps into it* Alright, Angela, hand it over, you... WordGirl: Who are you? Tobias: Oops, wrong show. Dr. Two Brains (pronounces Z 'zee') : What show? The TV store's over there, if that's what you're looking for. Anyway, WordGirl, prepare for your doom! Tobias: *looks at the TV shop* Hey, my family's on TV! Letter Girl: Oh, that's just Peppa Pig. Tobias: Yes... she's me sister. *runs into the TV shop* *jumps in* Mummy Pig: Tobias! Where were you? Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Episodes with puns in the title Category:Crossovers